Harry's Grimm Tale
by fairystail
Summary: Another Harry get's sent back in time, get's some training and returns to kick ass. However in this one the founders nor merlin train him and it is not spells he learns. Hope you enjoy and as always please read and review. M for paranoia
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked around confused and you couldn't blame him. One second he was weeding his Aunt's garden the next he was sitting on a cloud made of swirling colors. It was highly strange and he had no idea how to react so he stayed still and did nothing.

"You know it's not nice to keep a lady waiting" a sultry voice said from behind Harry.

Whirling around Harry saw a woman with silver hair, four bright purple eyes and a body anyone would die for standing there pouting at him,

"Ah...um...ah..." Harry stuttered blushing bright red.

The woman broke into giggles "sorry I couldn't resist" she laughed "Anyway I assume you want to know why you are here?"

Not trusting himself to speak Harry just nodded dumbly.

"Well you are here because I summoned you here" the woman said simply before giggling once more at Harry's shocked reaction. "Sorry sorry but you ARE easy to tease. Anyway I am Lady Magic and I summoned you here because quite honestly I am appalled with how my chosen one is living. Honestly Merlin now he lived great, studying his magic properly and learning all he could to help make his country and his king great and here you are weeding your ungrateful Aunt's garden."

"Er umm...sorry?" harry got out.

Lady Magic waved her hand dismissively "relax child it's not your fault it's the fault of those around you. Your abilities are being stunted by the need to keep you alive, honestly weeks without food it is a miracle that even with your Metamorphagus abilities you can still live."

"My wha?" Harry asked confused.

"Later child" the Lady Magic said "so anyway to remedy this situation I have come up with a marvelous idea. I am going to send you back in time and drop you off in the middle o The Wood for a year. If you survive then you should be better off" Lady Magic grinned.

"What do you mean IF I survive?" Harry asked suspiciously. "And how would living in a wood for a year help me?"

"Oh that is easy" Lady Magic grinned "The Wood is the most dangerous place in existence and well let's just say id you don't piss them off then some of the residents will be able to teach you many different things. Just don't piss them off."

"um won't people miss me if i'm away for a year?" Harry asked.

Lady Magic grinned "nope time travel remember i'll just bring you back to the time that you left. oh right I should give you a gift before you go something that will help you. Hmmm what should it be?" Lady Magic mused. "Hmm that could work but how would I explain it? I know no one else has been bitten and lived like that I got it. Child you will find that your Metamorphagus abilities are enhanced just a little bit now good bye" With that Lady Magic waved her hand and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes to a horrific sight. Standing in front of him was a giant, easily twenty feet tall and uglier than anything Harry had ever seen. It had it's back to him but Harry could hear it laughing, a sound like boulders rubbing together, as it did something. Summoning all of his Gryffindor courage Harry slowly moved around the giant making sure to be as quite as possible and saw what it was doing. He stared in shock to find that the giant was petting what appeared to be a werewolf.

"Doggy" the giant laughed.

This was too much for Harry and he did the only thing that made sense, he ran. the giant or werewolf must have heard him because a few seconds later he could feel the ground shake and the werewolf howl as they followed in pursuit.

"Fooood" the giant called as it chased him.

Harry was desperate he knew he had no chance of losing the giant or werewolf, both of which would be faster than him, but he had to keep running. Dodging around trees he ran, stumbling over tree roots and rocks but he still kept his feet and kept running. A branch hit him in the face and he lost his glasses but still harry kept running barely able to make out what was ahead of him but the horror behind him was clear in his mind. if Harry had been able to see properly then maybe it could have been avoided but sadly he couldn't so what happened next was that young Harry James Potter ran straight off a small ledge and into a raging river.

He struggled desperately ton right himself, to reach the top and breath fresh air but the river kept pulling him under, flipping him, twisting him, banging him against rocks. Harry knew if he didn't do something soon then he would most likely drown sadly he had never been taught how to swim.

Thankfully it stopped as Harry found himself pushed onto a rock by the river "that...was...horrible" he coughed weakly trying to drag himself up the rock. harry just lay there for several minutes trying to regain his breath before once more getting up and looking around him.

He saw that he was in some sort of cave that stretched as far as the eye could see with glowing red runes in the walls. "Amazing" he whispered to himself as he got up to have a look at them. harry had never done Ancient runes and as such was understandably curious.

The runes were amazing but they did not look like the characters of any language Harry had heard of before, they looked just like squiggles and he could swear that the red light was moving somehow.

"I can't believe that someone took the time just to cover this cave in light runes" Harry murmured "I wonder where it leads." And with that he set off to explore the cave.

...

A figure watched the boy. It watched as he appeared in it's wood. It watched as the boy ran from the werewolf and it's master. It watched as the boy lost his glasses and fell into the river. It watched as the boy pulled himself out of the river and examined the runes, almost stupidly touching them. It watched as the boy walked off in the direction of the brothers.

The figure knew that the boy either had the worst luck or the best luck and soon that luck would bring him to the brothers. If the boy survived the meeting then maybe the figure and the boy would meet but it did not matter at the moment as the figure went hunting, it's prey the wolves.

...

Harry followed the cave for what felt like hours, the river rushing down at his side. He did not know why the runes were here or why someone had obviously made a walk way along the river but he was thankful for it. Harry was also thankful for the fact that he could see, he didn't know how and it took him a while to realise it but after he pulled himself out of the river he could see and his sight was getting better as the minutes passed.

Harry's inner thoughts were stopped when he saw a little ladder sticking out of the wall going down to an unknown area. Knowing that it probably went somewhere important he climbed down the ladder and found himself inside a huge dome. In the middle of the dome sat several trees and underneath the tree branches was a three story cabin. "Ok this is getting a little weird" Harry muttered to himself, nevertheless he slowly walked forward.

He didn't know why but as he walked forward the cabin reminded him of a tale he heard as a child. It was the tale of a little girl who one day got lost in the woods when she came upon a cabin. Trying the door she found it unlocked and saw three bowls of porridge on a table and no one in sight. Hungry for food the girl quickly tested each bowl of porridge before eating one. Next she went upstairs and after testing the beds fell asleep. The girl slept peacefully until she was woken up by three bears who killed her and had her for breakfast. _"Aunt Petunia always told the sweetest stories" _Harry thought sarcastically as he reached the door.

Knocking slightly on the door Harry waited. "Wish I had my wand" he mused waiting for a reply but sadly the door never opened.

Once more harry knocked on the door but yet again no one answered.

"Guess no one's home" he said aloud as he wondered what to do. He could have tried opening the door but memories of the story Aunt Petunia told him ran through his mind. He could leave but what if he ran into more creatures like the werewolf and the giant? Or he could stay but what if the owners weren't the nicest of people and killed him when they returned? After much debate Harry decided to sit down and wait for the owner to return, if he was lucky the owner would be nice. But deep in his heart Harry knew that he was never lucky.

…

The figure watches it's prey it was unaware that it was being hunted but who could blame it no one in their right mind hunted a wolf, it was begging for death.

Moving carefully the figure crept closer, it knew the wolf would never hear it but creatures of the dark tended to have a sixth sense and as such it paid to be careful. Moving closer inch by inch the figure drew it's sword from the folds of it's cloak and prepared to strike. Images of the wolf's death, thoughts of being one step closer to it's revenge against the wolves and their master ran through the figures mind.

The figure brought it's sword forward decapitating the wolf. It did not have a silver blade like most who had anything to do with the wolves but the figure knew, just as most do, that decapitation will end most things such as the wolves.

Wiping the creatures blood of the blade with it's cloak the figure debated what to do next. It could go after the wolves but usually the death off one of the pack would put them on high alert and the figure did not risk death before it's revenge was complete. It had learned the hard way that claws of the wolf's were one of the things still able to hurt it.

Thought's of the boy ran through the figures mind, he was an interesting one. The boy was obviously not from The Wood and would not survive in it long without help and yet he was in the dead centre of The Wood. Not only that but the wolf and it's master were unable to catch him something that was hard even for the figure to do. Then the boy fell into the river, thrown into every rock in his path and emerging with not even a scratch. The boy was weak and pathetic now, this the figure knew, but what about in the future? What if the boy was taught how to survive? The brothers could teach the boy but the figure knew there was a chance they would not. It would have to manipulate things just enough that the brothers helped the boy and if it was lucky the boy would become a useful ally for the figure.

The figure moved a plan running through it's mind. It was a simple one but if it worked it would get the brothers to train the boy and it would get the boy curious about the figure making further contact with him easier.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry didn't know when it was but he must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knew he was waking up tied to a chair with two men standing in front of him glaring.

"Where did you get this?" one of the men asked holding a red cloak in his hand.

"Ah umm...wha?" Harry asked eloquently.

The other man sighed and glared at the first "I keep telling you brother it was gifted to him. The Hunter left it as a sign for us."

"You've been wrong before" the first man growled before turning to Harry. "Where did you get this?" he repeated.

Harry looked around and saw that he was in a rather cluttered kitchen surrounded by paper and books. "I've never seen it before in my life" he said eyeing the two men warily.

The second man turned to Harry "sorry about him too paranoid for his own good" he said smiling softly.

"Just cause I'm paranoid Wilhelm doesn't mean I'm not right" the man with the cloak growled.

Wilhelm rolled his eyes "doesn't mean you are right either Jacob. I told you that it was gifted to the boy. The hunter wishes us to train him."

"And why should we trust The Hunter?" Jacob growled "nothing but trouble it is."

"The Hunter takes care of the wolf population how is that trouble?" Wilhelm asked.

"Stirs up the hornets nest. We don't need the giant getting angry and coming after us, we already got enough problems as it is."

Wilhelm sighed "be that as it may the boy is no threat to us I think we should train him."

"we aren't no babysitters let him go back wherever the hell he came from" Jacob growled, Harry was starting to think all he did was growl.

Wilhelm shook his head "he can't, he's stuck here in The Wood. I don't know why something is blocking me but I do know he won't be leaving."

"Ummm you do realize I'm still here right?" Harry asked the two brothers.

The two blushed a little in embarrassment before Jacob stormed off "sorry about him" Wilhelm apologized. "He is just a tad paranoid."

"Don't worry about it" Harry replied "but can you please untie me and tell me just why you tied me up in the first place?"

"Yeah sorry about that" Wilhelm said rushing to untie Harry "Jacob doesn't like The Hunter very much, thinks it is going to kill us once it kills the wolves or something."

The ropes were untied and Harry stood up "The Hunter?" he asked confused.

Wilhelm grinned in excitement before dragging Harry over to the table and showing him several pieces of paper one had a pencil sketch of a small person in a cloak. The person's face could not be clearly seen but what did strike Harry as unusual was that the legs were only partially drawn in, giving them an almost faded look.

"What's with the legs?" he asked confused.

Wilhelm's grin grew even bigger "that's just the thing" he said excitedly "they are always like that. Every time I see The Hunter the legs and hands are partially faded almost like a ghost. However The Hunter is still corporeal and manages to kill the wolves, but only the wolves. I believe The Hunter has a vendetta against them for some reason."

"What does The Hunter want with me?" Harry asked confused.

Wilhelm shrugged "I don't know but it gave you it's cloak it has something planned and it wants us to train you."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked "I was under the assumption that you haven't talked to it."

"I haven't" Wilhelm smiled "I am actually a Seer but where as some seers see the future I see what is. And what is, is that The Hunter wishes for you to be trained. I can't see why but I can see that."

"Really?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

Wilhelm nodded "It is a very useful gift but it does have it's limits. For instance the more magical a being is the harder it is to see it, that cloak however is not magical and as such I could see why it was gifted to you."

Harry nodded in understanding. "So who are you two?" he asked.

"I am Wilhelm Grimm and that paranoid bastard is my brother Jacob Grimm we are scholars who came here a few years ago with the hope to study and document our findings of the Dark creatures found here" Wilhelm replied.

"Jacob doesn't seem much like a scholar" Harry pointed out.

"He isn't" Wilhelm replied. "He mainly keeps me alive and brings me specimens to study."

"Oh ok" Harry said drifting into silence.

"So want to start you're training?" Wilhelm asked after a while.

"Er sure" Harry said uncertainly.

"Good first thing I need to know is do you have any magical gifts or knowledge?" Wilhelm asked.

"Well I know basic Charms and Transfiguration, I am rubbish at Potions, I can cast a corporeal Patronus and some lady said I had Metamorphagus abilities whatever that means." Harry replied.

"Hmmm" Wilhelm said deep in thought "meta is usually meant to mean something abstract and morph is usually used for one thing changes into something else. Maybe Metamorphagus is the term for Changelings?"

"Changelings?" Harry asked confused.

"Changelings are the result of a polymorpic Fae breeding with a human. They are people who have the ability to change their form to look like anyone they wish. What most people don't know is that Changelings have their own race and what is known as a base form. The base form is only vaguely human in appearance. However since Changelings have such powers many people fear them and they are executed on sight so they tend to keep hidden" Wilhelm explained.

"So you're saying I'm a Fae?" Harry asked in shock.

Wilhelm shrugged "I don't know but even if you are a Changeling you would only be part Fae anyway. Have you ever changed any part of your appearance before?"

"umm well when I was young my aunt cut off my hair and it regrew back the next day" Harry mumbled awkwardly.

"Definitely not here to cause trouble" came Jacob's voice from the door. "if you were you would have hidden your ability from us. I guess I can trust you for now."

Harry looked at the man in shock. "It is impolite to eavesdrop" Wilhelm said with a smirk.

Jacob shrugged "you knew I was doing it the whole time anyway."

"True" Wilhelm grinned.

"You still haven't given your name yet lad" Jacob said staring at Harry.

"Ah umm it's Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said blushing in embarrassment.

"Welcome to our place" Jacob said "but you better pull your weight while you're hear or I'll boot you out on your ass."

"knew you would agree to keeping him" Wilhelm said. "besides I'm sure a Changeling will come in handy somehow."

"So I'm a Changeling?" Harry asked worry all over his face.

"Yeah but relax lad" Jacob grinned "the worst that will come of it is Wilhelm's experiments."

Harry laughed until he realised the other two weren't "you're joking...right?" he asked hopefully.

Wilhelm smiled gently as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "it won't be so bad" he promised "just several blood tests, practice for an hour or so everyday to see the limit of your abilities and we'll be seeing if a large amount of food let's you change into larger creatures. Nothing else."

"You forgot to add that you'd probably slip something in his food to 'help' him" Jacob smirked.

"Ah yes I forgot to mention that" Wilhelm blushed.

Harry by this point was white as a sheet and slowly backing away "you know I'm sure I'm fine without any of that" he said as he desperately looked for an exit.

"If you try and make your way through the forest you'll die" Wilhelm said simply causing Harry to stop.

"I can look after myself" Harry said uncertainly.

"There are wolves, rocs, giants, wyverns, elementals, hags, necromancers and much more out there" Jacob said "you wouldn't survive a day."

"I-I'll be fine" Harry said non-convincingly.

"Wow he must really be scarred of you Wilhelm" Jacob teased his brother.

"It's probably the needles" Wilhelm replied "people always seem to be scared of needles."

"I'm not scared of needles" Harry mumbled.

Instantly Wilhelm had a needle in his hand and a huge grin on his face "great I'll just be taking a little blood then." Before Harry could react Wilhelm had him by the hand and stuck the needle in his arm drawing some blood.

"Just going to get this ready for the testing" he said walking away excitedly "oh and Harry make yourself at home" he shouted before disappearing.

Jacob laughed "sorry lad he's always like that when something interesting comes along but if you want help with your Changeling abilities he's the best person."

"And if I don't want help?" Harry asked sullenly.

"Then you're an idiot" Jacob said simply. Jacob threw the cloak at Harry "here this is yours. I'm going to bed, food's in the pantry and you're sleeping on the couch." After saying that Jacob left the room going upstairs.

"What did that lady get me into?" Harry asked himself as he held the cloak. It was soft and light as a feather, almost like his invisibility cloak. Not thinking Harry put the cloak on and went in search of food. The brothers were weird and Wilhelm did want to experiment on him but they weren't too bad.

…

The Hunter watched unseen through the windows of the hut. It was happy that the brothers took the boy on and happy that the boy did not leave. The Hunter was surprised to find out that the boy was a Changeling. While the ability to change one's features was not particularly useful in a fight the ability could be used to change skin tone to hide in the surroundings.

One thing The Hunter did not understand yet was how was the boy able to exit the river unharmed? Changelings can not harden their skin nor could they heal wounds such abilities were beyond them. Changelings could only change their appearances. What else was the boy capable off? This the Hunter did not know but it would find out.

Watching the Hunter smiled as the boy put on the cloak it had gifted him. The boy would prove to be an ally one day The Hunter would just have to watch him and interfere where needed to ensure the boy became a useful ally.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was woken up roughly the next morning by Wilhelm grabbing him and dragging him outside the hut. Once outside he stopped and gave Harry an order "Change your skin tone. Now."

"Er..wha?" Harry asked blearily looking around.

"Change your skin tone" Wilhelm repeated.

"How?" Harry asked barely awake.

"Think about it and change it" Wilhelm ordered.

Blinking sleepily and no entirely sure what to do Harry imagined his skin tone changing, no set thought in mind just that it should change. Nothing happened. "nothings happening" Harry yawned.

"Just imagine that your skin colour is wrong. Believe that it should be something else. Anything else" Wilhelm ordered.

Not sure how to believe that his skin colour was wrong, it was his skin colour after all, Harry had no idea what to do but tried anyway. He tried to think how his skin colour should be darker, more tan but that was not right it felt wrong. He imagined it should be lighter, paler but again it felt wrong. Yellow, brown, black, even blue they all felt wrong. Giving up Harry thought about his normal skin colour and stopped. His normal colour it felt different, he didn't know how or why but just as each of those other skin colours were wrong so too was this one. It was then Harry realized something unusual. No matter how much time he spent outside he never got tan, no matter how much time he spent inside he never got paler. It was odd now that he thought of it but his skin tone hadn't changed once since he could remember. Sure he would bruise but other than that it tended to stay exactly the same. Wasn't that unusual? Didn't Wilhelm say something about changelings having a base form? If so what was his base form? What did he look like? Was he short? Was he tall? Fat? Thin? Black? White? Was his eyes really his mother's? What did Harry James Potter look like?

Harry stared weakly at his hand never before had he loathed something as much as then. It wasn't his it was a fake, an imposter. It took all he could not to raise his other hand and claw at it, destroy the abomination. Tears fell from his eyes the self hatred so strong. He had always taken pride in being told he looked just like his father or how he had his mother's eyes but he didn't. Not really.

Wilhelm stared at him for a while. "I'm going inside. If you don't get it in an hour come in and have some breakfast" he ordered before walking into the hut. Harry barely heard him.

…

The Hunter had heard the conversation that the brothers had. Knew exactly what was found about the boy. It was an interesting clue about the boy and could possibly explain some of his... abnormalities. The Hunter knew that the brother was doing this, not to harm the boy but to help him, help him master his abilities but it was cruel. The boy had no idea what to do and was obviously struggling though how did you help one use powers that you yourself had no idea to use?

The Hunter would have to go ask the witch for help. It was never a good idea to be indebted to the witch but if the boy had as much potential as the brothers believed then it could very well be worth it.

Sighing The Hunter got down from the tree and left to visit the witch.

…

After an hour or so Harry got up and moved into the cabin never before had he felt so low. He had felt bad when the Dursleys beat him and when everyone called him the heir of Slytherin in school but never before had he actually hated himself. It was hell.

Walking into the cabin Harry just fell down onto a chair in the kitchen and grabbed himself some cheese and meat that was laid out.

"So did you get it yet lad?" Jacob asked mouth full of food.

Harry shook his head.

"Well it'll come to you but you better get it done today" Wilhelm ordered.

"Yeah today's the only day you'll get off of your physical training" Jacob grinned.

Harry didn't say anything just taking a bite of his breakfast.

"I'll make you run for an hour everyday through the forest. Then there will be an hour of sparring and if you are still alive after that I'll teach you to hunt for food" Jacob said slightly less enthusiastically.

Harry nodded weakly before finishing his breakfast and once more going outside to practice.

…

The Hunter stared warily at the witch. The Hunter knew that even though she was old, half blind and only had one tooth the witch was to be feared.

"So you wish to help the young lad who has found his way into our home?" the witch asked with a smirk.

Silently The Hunter nodded.

"Yes I can help him discover his powers. Blocked they are by years of abuse and malnourishment. A simple enough matter to fix with time" the witch said. "but you need to fix it now or the boy will not be around when the time comes."

The Hunter did not respond to this one learnt that the witch was always right. She may speak in riddles but she was never wrong. Never.

"I'll help you but in return I have a favour you will complete for me. You won't have to do it now no. You will do it later, I will let you know when the time comes" the witch smirked.

It took all The Hunter could do not to run away in fear but it had a mission to do.

The witch pulled a bottle out of her robes and passed it into The Hunter's ghostly hands. "This is pure calories it will help the young lad with his powers. Calories he needs to shift, one sip a day should do the trick. But beware child not even I know what will happen when the lad masters his powers. His future is hidden from even me" the witch cackled as The Hunter quickly ran out of the chicken legged hut.

…

Harry spent all day staring at his hand in hatred. Willing it to change but sadly it wouldn't. He ignored Jacob and Wilhelm as they left to do whatever it is they did. He ignored his stomach as it begged for lunch. He ignored Jacob and Wilhelm as they returned. He once more ignored his stomach as it begged for dinner. Jacob and Wilhelm were asleep now and still Harry's hand was the same.

He didn't understand it everything he ever did he learnt almost instantly if he tried yet why couldn't he do something that was supposed to be natural to him? Was he that pathetic that he couldn't do what he was born to do? Harry was completely and utterly miserable.

Completely lost in his thoughts of despair he didn't notice as someone sat down in front of him. He only noticed when it spoke.

"It's not going to work" a voice like the wind said.

Looking up Harry saw The Hunter sitting across from him, it was wearing it's red cloak with a sword on it's back. The entire body besides the hands and legs were hidden by the cloak and Harry saw that they were in fact see through, ghost like.

"Your body is lacking in what it needs for you to change" The Hunter said.

"Oh yeah and what do I need?" Harry snapped angrily.

"You need food, you need care. Time to rest, heal the wounds of abuse but this is not time you have" The Hunter said calmly.

"Well then what am I supposed to do? Did you just come here to laugh at me?" Harry almost shouted.

The Hunter shook it's head "no I came to help" it said simply.

Harry looked at it stunned "why do you want to help me?"

"I believe that you could be a good ally for me. I hope I am proven right."

"So you just wish to use me?" Harry spat.

"That may be true but wether you help me later on is up to you. For now it would be wise for you to accept my help" The Hunter stated.

"Why should I accept anything from you?" Harry asked.

"if it was not for me the two brothers would not have helped you. The Wood is a dangerous place and you would be dead by now" The Hunter replied. "and if that does not convince you just remember I want you to be a good ally and as such I want you to be as strong and in control of your abilities as possible. Wether you become my ally or not this will only benefit you."

Harry sighed "what do I need to do?"

The Hunter pulled a potion bottle out of it's pocket "this will give your body the energy it need to change. Hopefully knowing the feeling of changing will make it easier to change in the future."

Nodding Harry took the bottle of The Hunter and quickly opened it before downing the entire contents.

"You were meant to take one sip a day" The Hunter said in shock.

Harry would have replied but he couldn't it felt as if his blood was replaced with fire and his heart was beating faster than was possible. Weakly Harry fell to his side and watched as The Hunter knelt down to inspect him, he could almost make out The Hunter's face.

The pain was excruciating, he needed it to stop. Instinctively Harry did what he needed to to get rid off it. He changed. And changed. And changed and changed and changed and changed some more. He couldn't see anything but it felt right. It was as if he had been locked up his entire life and for the first time he was free.

After ten minutes the pain faded and his heart slowed down. Weakly he sat up. "I am sorry" The Hunter told him. "I did not mean for that to happen."

"I'm fine now" Harry said with a small grin.

The Hunter got to it's feet "follow me" it said.

Slowly Harry got to his feet and followed The Hunter out of the dome and up the ladder. "Where are we going?" he asked.

The Hunter did not say anything and once Harry was at the top of the ladder it gestured to the river. The water was running fast and distorted his view a bit but Harry could see what he needed to.

Harry could see the thin elfin face, the huge black eyes, the snow white hair and the gray skin.

"Is that really me?" he asked weakly.

"It is the form you changed to the most. Does it feel like you?" The Hunter asked.

Harry nodded "it does."

"Then it is you" The Hunter said before starting to walk off.

"Thank you" Harry called after it "how can I repay you?"

"Just don't tell the brothers of my help tonight and do your best to get stronger" The Hunter replied before it disappeared from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

So here's chapter 5 i hope you like it :)

I originally wrote this chapter but just before i saved it the program closed so i had to rewrite and it became this. hope you like.

* * *

The next morning the two brothers walked downstairs to find Harry still changing forms excitedly.

"I see that you finally got it" Wilhelm said with a smile.

"Yeah" Harry grinned "it's amazing."

"Did you stay up all night?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah I just didn't get tired for some reason" Harry muttered.

"Hmm interesting. Is there anything else that is unusual?" Wilhelm asked with curiosity.

"No" Harry replied with a shake off the head.

"Good" Jacob grinned "eat breakfast and then let's get onto your torture...er training" he smirked.

A little nervously Harry ate breakfast worried about what was to come.

True to his word it was torture, it was a one hour run through the forest a situation that ended up with Harry running from a deer covered in fire. Next was an unarmed sparring match where Harry was sure he spent fifty nine minutes of the hour face first in the ground. After the sparring they went hunting where once again Harry was chased by a fire deer.

It was hell and if Lady Magic and the two brothers were to be believed then it would last for another year.

…

The Hunter watched as Harry went through his training it was interesting. Sure he had bad luck being chased by the fire dear but surprisingly he was able to out run it just like he out ran the wolf and it's master, a feat that should be impossible. Then there was the sparring, while it provided many laughs for The Hunter, it couldn't help but notice how the boy's bruises would disappear within a few minutes something that the brother picked up but the boy didn't. Then there was the hunting where once again the boy out ran a fire dear. The creatures were faster than The Hunter was it should have been impossible for a human, or changeling, to out run them. It must have had something to do with what The Hunter overheard the brothers talking about. How the boy's blood was laced with pure light and pure dark magic that instead of being at war with each other worked in harmony. It would be interesting to see just how they worked together.

The Hunter would watch and observe for now. It would influence things when it knew just what the boy was capable of.

…

The months passed by with the brothers training. Harry wasn't a part of their work yet as they didn't believe him capable of taking care of himself but he was getting there. His progress with his training was astonishing. He didn't think it was enough but the brothers were amazed. Harry did not seem to tire, ever, and as a result he could push on and on and on and on and on. What started of as one hour sparring practice become a half day session before Jacob had to call it quits because he was too tired. The runs through the forest were stopped as Harry just did not benefit from them at all. It seemed that as well as not getting tired his body would adapt to the situation he was in within minutes. So if he needed to run his body would become lighter and his muscles would work faster, if he needed strength then he would get stronger. The brothers never told Harry that this should have been impossible even for a changeling.

The hunting on the other hand was not going quite so well. It seemed as if the creatures just knew he was nearby. No matter how quiet or careful he was the prey would just run and the predators would just attack. They knew he was there and nothing Harry or the brothers could do changed it so eventually the hunting stopped.

The two brothers were also masters of their own respective field of magic. Wilhelm was a seer and using his abilities he could focus and see signs of life around him which made the man an excellent warning system for attacks. Jacob was a master rune smith and knew several magical languages which helped with his work. Jacob used the runes to enchant everything and as such he was a walking one man army. However they did not teach harry these skills, no instead they focussed on teaching him the biology of the creatures in the forest. They showed him how the muscles of a Tomo Swa, a sentient yeti like creature who could manipulate the earth. Or how a Kai Lok's water pouch was able to shoot so far. They showed what different teeth told about a creatures diet, what different ear shapes meant about the creatures hearing or different eye types meant about the creatures sight. But they usually came back to how the creature worked and why. Not that Harry was complaining it was interesting and he wanted to help with their study of The Wood's creatures.

…

The Hunter watched as Harry sat up late one night practicing his changeling abilities. This time he was changing his skin tone so parts were white and others black, creating a Yin Yang look. The Hunter would have continued to observe Harry, it did not know why but it found the act of watching him comforting, and it was pleased he still wore the cloak it gifted to him. However this was interrupted by a voice on the wind.

"It's time" the witch's voice came.

Shaking with nervousness The Hunter rose and left the underground dome to see the witch standing beside the river. "It is time my child are you ready to fulfil your end of our bargain?" the witch asked with a grin.

The Hunter nodded weakly.

"Very well. A Stone Wolf has been attacked by the giant. Normally this would not be a problem but one of his pet's got through it's covering and infected the creature with Lycanthropy. I am not sure what will happen but tonight is the first full moon since it was infected. I want you to kill it for me" the witch smirked.

"Why did you not ask this earlier?" The Hunter asked with annoyance.

"Plans within plans child. I have plans within plans. Now off with you and try not to die" the witch cackled before disappearing with a crack.

Sighing in defeat The Hunter began the trek to the giants lair, it's Dragon Fang sword prepared for any attack.

…

Harry grinned as he played with his abilities. No matter how much he did it it still filled him with child-like joy and a sense of freedom whenever he did. Just knowing that he could alter his appearance, become anyone else, just an average person who didn't get gawked at it filled him with happiness. When Harry returned to his own time he would not let anyone else know that he was a changeling. Hermione would want to study him, find out just where it was changeling's originated and tell all of the professors at Hogwarts in a bid to get them to tell her about them. Ron on the other hand would be jealous. He would say it was something else that Harry just got handed on a plate that Ron didn't get. Truth be told Harry was glad Ron wasn't a changeling he'd probably just use it to perv or get out of work.

"I see you are working hard at your ability my child" an old woman laughed from beside Harry.

"Who are you?" Harry asked jumping back.

The woman grinned wide showing a mouth full of gum and only one rotten tooth. "People call me the witch but as for my name. Well my name is Baba Yagga child and I have been watching you."

"What do you want with me?" Harry asked feeling a sense of deja vu.

"I want enjoyment, entertainment and I believe you can give it to me child" Baba Yagga grinned. "you see I know just what you are and just what you are capable of. I was the one that gave that foolish girl Little Red the potion which helped you. I knew you would drink it all and look at what it has done. It has strengthened the Light and the dark magic running through your veins. Courtesy of the snake and the bird I believe."

"How do you know about that and what do you mean there's light and dark magic running through my veins?" Harry asked confused.

"My child I am Baba Yagga and Baba Yagga knows all. As to what do I mean? You are the first and only one to be bitten by a king snake and live you didn't think that you would return from that unaffected do you? No the magic from the snake and the magic from the bird run through your veins altering you changing you just as your heritage does. What will you change to? How will it affect you? Will you be the one in control when it happens or will the magic be in control? I do not know child but I wish to find out so I have devised a test. It is a simple one child. You see Little Red owes me for the potion I gave her so I decided to collect. She is on her way to her doom right now unless you go and aid her but will you? If you go by yourself you will make it in time and if you do not, if you seek help she will surely die. So child what will you do?" Baba Yagga sneered.

"Where is she now?" Harry growled out.

"Follow the cave, follow the river up towards the mountain. Follow it all the way to the stone house. Outside you will find Little Red fighting for her life against the giant, his wolves and an abomination. You better hurry child."

As soon as she said that Harry was on his feet running, he couldn't let The Hunter die because of him he just couldn't. As he ran to the ladder he heard the witches last words.

"What you can change, what you can do is only limited by you child."

Harry put it to the back of his mind and ran and ran and ran.

Run and run and run and run Harry did. He ran through the caves, run along the river, passed the river Kraken's tentacles. Past the playing wyrms. Past the necromancers temple until he came to a stop. In front of him was a horrible sight twenty werewolves were attacking The Hunter who's cloak had been ripped to shreds showing long brown hair, her beautiful impish face and red eyes blazing with determination. If it wasn't such a serious moment Harry would have just stood and stared at her but it was serious so he charged in unthinking. Hoping, needing strength Harry concentrated as he sent a kick to the back of a werewolf's knee forcing it down. He the moved around and punched it on the nose hoping to make it run but the creature was unaffected and lunged at him

"What are you doing here?" The Hunter called out. "Run."

Harry tried to dodge the werewolf but it's claws managed to slice through art of his arm. "Fuck if it bites me I'll become a werewolf" Harry muttered jumping back.

"_What you can change, what you can do is only limited by you child" _Baba Yagga's words rang through his head.

"A man to a werewolf is just a change" Harry thought aloud as he kept dodging the creatures attack, a few more werewolves noticed and started attacking him as well. "maybe I can do the same. But no twenty werewolves versus one I'll get massacred what else. Maybe that."

Thinking furiously and hoping like hell it worked Harry imagined a Tomo Swa in his mind, imagined it's muscles, it's bone structure and everything about it. He pictured how the creature was able to work and force his body to be the same. Dimly Harry felt the werewolves tear into him, he heard The Hunter screaming at him to run but he didn't it was too late.

…

The Hunter batted away the claws of the wolves with her sword before twisting and stabbing another through the heart quickly removing the blade. It was not a killing blow, only beheading would work, but the wolf would be down for a while. The Hunter was furious to see that Harry had followed her, somehow, and had gotten himself killed. All that work, all that time spent observing him to make sure he got stronger and became useful and he just goes and dies.

The Hunter's thoughts would have continued but she saw a wolf get thrown past her and into the wall of the house. The source of the thrown wolf was Harry, he was covered in blood but his scratches had healed, his green eyes were filled with fury. But the thing that was most amazing was that his left arm was that of a Tomo Swa and was holding another werewolf by the neck.

Every single wolf stopped and stared in horror as Harry ripped the arm off of the wolf and bit into it, tearing the flesh with his teeth.

Every creature watched as Harry devoured the wolf with in the span of a minute, not even the bones were left. With a roar his form rippled before becoming that of a twelve foot tall Tomo Swa and he charged. The wolves ran.

…

Harry felt the hunger leave him as the werewolf was devoured and thankfully it was enough as he changed completely. Normally he would have been horrified at what he had done, he had cried for several nights after he killed the basilisk but there was something soothing him telling him it was ok and that the weak deserved to be devoured like the prey they were. Harry listened. He watched as the werewolves ran and instinctively he followed after, hunting his prey until another voice stopped him. He couldn't understand it's words just like he couldn't understand the first voice's words. But the meaning was clear, he was full, the hunger sated he did not need to eat anymore he must help the one he came there for. So Harry stopped. He changed back to his base form and looked once more at The Hunter.

"So have I become a good ally?" he asked with a smirk.

…

The Hunter stared at him. He had gone feral, charging the wolves not with the intent to kill but to eat when he suddenly stopped and reverted back too his base form. Instead of asking if she was ok or saying hello or anything else that could have been appropriate in that situation he instead asked if he had become a good ally? He was obviously insane.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"That old lady, Baba Yagga, said that you needed my help. She said something about sending you to die and how if I didn't hurry you would die" Harry explained.

The Hunter did not show any surprise it was obvious that the witch had set this up once Harry had appeared the question was why? "And you thought that I would be in need of your help?" she asked with a raised eye.

"Well you did" Harry pointed out smugly.

The Hunter didn't comment on that but instead asked something else. "You ate the wolf. Why?"

Harry blushed as if embarrassed "well I was kind of hungry and it was edible so I did it" he muttered.

"You probably needed the mass or energy for such a large change. Considering you seem to have such an unlimited amount of energy I would assume you need the mass." The Hunter thought aloud.

"So where'd it go then?" Harry asked confused.

She shrugged "I don't know. Now that you see I am fine please leave."

harry frowned "you're not leaving?"

the Hunter shook her head "no I have a mission from the witch. Wether this is a set up or not I must complete it."

"Then I'll help you" Harry said firmly.

"No you won't you will go back to the brothers" The Hunter glared.

Harry grinned and poked his tongue out "make me" he said childishly.

The Hunter growled in anger, couldn't he see she was trying to protect him? Couldn't he see she would be fine? "Fine but you run when I tell you too and no large changes" she ordered.

…

Harry grinned, he knew he had won and that he wouldn't run if it meant leaving her to die. He would never do that. He also knew that if they were going to die he would risk a large change and he knew that she knew he would do that but he agreed anyway "fine. So lead the way Little Red."

The Hunter stiffened "how do you know that name?" she asked.

"Baba Yagga told me" Harry replied "why what's wrong."

"It was the nickname my grandmother gave me before she was killed by wolves" the Hunter said softly before shaking herself out of it. "Anyway follow me and be prepared."

Nodding Harry did as she said as they walked towards the stone house. It was huge, at least half the size of Hogwarts and Harry knew the giant was inside though why it hadn't exited was unknown.

They were just about to reach the huge door when a voice was heard "Doggy no. Come back" the giant cried before the wall exploded outwards and there standing on two legs was a fourteen foot tall wolf covered in a hide made from rocks.

The creature let out a roar of fury before the giant leaped out of the house tackling it to the ground. "Bad Doggy" the giant said smacking the wolf.

"Er what do we do?" Harry asked The Hunter.

"We wait" she whispered back. "If we are lucky one will kill the other."

The wolf twisted and swiped the giant with a claw, cutting his face and gouging an eye. Roaring in pain the giant fell backwards allowing the wolf to get up and start running again. This time the giant once again tackled it but instead of just sitting on it he grabbed the wolf and swung it into the house, demolishing everything.

"RUN" Harry yelled as he tried to avoid the falling debris.

The Hunter easily avoided everything and pulled Harry out of the way. "Stay down and shut up" she hissed.

The wolf managed to get out of the giants hands and stood up undamaged from the attack. Moving forward it charged the giant clawing at him, biting him, making him scream.

"He better die" The Hunter growled "I do not want to fight a giant werewolf."

"How about a giant rock werewolf?" Harry asked as the giant stopped shouting and lay still dead. The wolf stood back up and sniffed the air before quickly turning and facing the two.

"I think we should run" The Hunter said slowly edging backwards.

Harry did the same.

…

The Hunter did not remover her eyes from the wolf, it was big, tough and wanted her dead. She knew without a doubt that it would kill her given the chance. Then there was harry she knew he wouldn't run if she stayed behind. So they both had to run or they both would die. Moving fast she turned and sprinted away, running for the brothers caves, the wolf would not be able to fit in there. Harry ran as well quickly over taking her as the wolf chased them. It's thundering foot steps getting closer and closer.

"Sorry" she called out as she felt the wolf tackle her.

…

Harry stopped when he heard The Hunter's apology. Turning around he saw that the wolf was towering over her form and she was soon to die so he acted. He dug deep in himself, ran forward and held out his hand to block the blow.

He forgot about defending The Hunter as he stood there stone claw raised, blocking the wolf's. He forgot about protecting her, or about the wolf being his enemy. All he knew was the hunger, the need to eat, to fill the aching pit that was his stomach so he charged forward half formed.

He leaped at the wolf and grabbing onto one of it's rocks tore it away revealing the flesh beneath. With his claw he grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth, chewing as the wolf tossed him away.

The hunger lessened but Harry used what he had eaten to change his other arm into a claw and once more charged in, attacking the wolf, trying to tear it apart, desperate to eat. The wolf attacked him desperately trying to escape but all of his wounds were nothing compared to the hunger.

Lost to the hunger he barely noticed as they fell into the river, stone limbs dragging them down. He needed to eat so he fought, tore, and ate the struggling wolf. He didn't notice as his eyes closed or as his heart stopped. He didn't notice as he died.


	6. Chapter 6

here is number 6.  
I wanted to use Gregg from conker's Bad Fur day but i figured it would be too silly so I did this instead.

as always read and review and send me lots of moneys for food and...food.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes with a groan. He had died, he knew it and what was even worse he died trying to eat. He didn't die in some epic battle or trying to save an innocent, he had died trying to eat. Heck he could have easily survived it as well if he had just changed his limbs back to normal but the hunger had consumed him entirely. If Harry ever got out of this alive he would have new respect for vampires.

Harry found himself in what appeared to be a hotel waiting room, several people all from different walks of life were there, there was a knight, several witches/wizards, a centaur and a peasant all sitting down and waiting patiently.

"Harry potter?" a man in a suit called.

"Er yeah that's me" harry said standing up.

"Right this way Mr Potter" the man said walking towards an elevator.

"Er where am I?" Harry asked nervously following the man.

"You are in Purgatory Mr Potter" the man said. "My name is Charon I am the manager of this hotel. Unfortunately your name does not appear on the guest list so I am taking you to see the owner."

"The owner?" Harry asked getting into the elevator which instantly closed it's doors and started moving.

"I believe you will know him as Death or the Grim Reaper. It is his job to decide where all souls stay while in Purgatory. Unfortunately as I said your name Is not on the guest list so he will have to decide what happens."

"What normally happens in these cases?" Harry asked nervously.

Charon shrugged "you are the first case we have ever had. If it was up to me we'd just kick you out and make you wander as a ghost forever but that is apparently against procedure" the elevator stopped, the doors opening. "here we are just go straight to the end of the corridor and you'll find the owner's office."

Walking slowly through the hall Harry marvelled at the obvious wealth that went into the place, the floor was made with marble and had gold veins running through it. There were paintings that belonged in famous museums and art galleries. Harry was sure that the windows were made of crystals or some rare gem. The hallway probably cost more than even Harry could afford, and Harry could afford a small country if he wished.

At the end of the hallway Harry found an open door and looking through it saw am office furbished like the hallway was, bookcases lined the walls, a sword hung on the wall with a plaque labeling it Excalibur, a scythe lay on a stand on the great stone desk and a man in his thirties sat behind the desk playing on a gameboy.

"Er I was told to come and see you?" Harry asked uncertainly.

The man instantly switched off his gameboy and jumped to his feet with a grin "Ah Harry good to see you. I mean I've seen you at least once a year since you wear a baby but good to see you and have you see me" the man exclaimed.

"Um have you been...stalking me?" Harry asked slowly edging away.

"Only a little" the man grinned "I mean you are such an interesting person. Everywhere you go something interesting happens to you, attacked by a troll, cerberus, acromantula, basilisk, tree, werewolf, dementors and those are only the magical creatures. Heck we have a bet going upstairs on wether or not you'll slay a dragon, hydra or thunderbird first. Personally I bet on another basilisk but no one ever listens to me I am only the angel of death after all."

"Um...riiighhht" Harry said backing away a little faster.

"Oh right where are my manners my name is Hel, Death, Reaper of Souls, the old skeleton man and Grimm just call me Grimm" Grimm exclaimed as he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the office. "Now I'm sure you are wondering why you are here" he said sitting Harry down on a stone throne.

"Well I'm dead. Aren't I?" Harry asked.

"Yes you are" Grimm said giving a grin that could rival an anime characters. "But see here's the thing you aren't on the guest list, which means you aren't on my list. Death's list."

"What does that mean?"

"Well it means you have died before your time" Grimm said "never happened before, there was that old lady who died after her time but no one has died BEFORE their time. Probably cause you haven't been born."

"What do you mean I haven't been born?" Harry asked "I'm right here. How could I have not been born?"

"Oh really?" Grimm asked "and when were you born exactly?"

"August thirtieth, nineteen eighty" Harry declared.

"Which just so happens to be almost two hundred years away" Grimm pointed out "so as I said you haven't been born yet."

"So what does this mean?" Harry asked images of being sent back to his life running through his mind.

"Well the powers that be state I have to take every soul that dies but they also state I can't take a soul before it's time so I'm just going to wing it" Grimm grinned. (I swear that sounds like a tongue twister.) "I am going to send you back to life alive and healthy but I must take something from you to make it fair. After all nothing is free and there is no get out of death cards here."

"Er what will you be taking?" Harry asked.

Grimm pulled a scroll out of nowhere and began to read it "let's see you're a changeling, can fight, know several spells, only good at Defensive spells, pretty good at maths, an excellent athlete, infinite energy. Hmmm what to do what to do. I GOT IT" Grimm yelled. "First of all I'm limiting your changeling ability, you must understand the creature to turn your body into it or at least a hybrid of it. You can not gain the magical abilities of a creature only the physical ones like a basilisk's stare. The creatures you do know at the moment you can't turn into, gotta make you start from scratch. You can't grow smaller than your size. To grow larger you still need to obtain the mass through food I'm not changing that. I'm removing your infinite energy, no idea why Fate gave you that, but I'm going to allow you to not require sleep ever again, you seriously need to study more kid. Hmmm and as a gift I'll alter your cloak from that girl Little Red so that it is also your invisibility cloak and can be worn at all times instead of being more like a sheet."

"Can you do that?" Harry asked.

"I just did" Grimm replied.

"Ok well um thanks for not killing me."

"Relax kid I couldn't kill you off if I wanted too Lady Magic and Fate would have me head. And believe me having to collect your own soul is bloody painful" Grimm grimaced.

"Well thanks anyway"

"No problem kid. Now I have more serious matters to get too. I have to save the princess from that evil dragon Bowser so see ya and try not to die" Grim said and with a wave of his hand Harry opened his eyes once more on Privet Drive.

…

The Hunter stared in shock at where the two had fallen into the river. She knew that the two were dead, the stone limbs would drag them down and Harry was too far gone to change back.

She didn't know how to handle the situation, she was not close to Harry but he had rushed there to save her and died protecting her, just like her grandmother. She was not really upset that he was dead, annoyed yes considering the amount of time she put into him but she was also touched. Touched that he would risk his life for her. The Hunter knew no one in The Wood trusted her, most even wanted her dead. The only person to ever show her kindness was her grandmother and Harry and now he was dead. It felt wrong. She was meant to die not him.

"Stupid boy should have just left me" she muttered to herself. It was true he should have left her, hers was a cursed existence, one devoted entirely to revenge.

"Revenge which is now over" she realised and it was true the wolves master was gone and even though the wolves still lived they two would soon be dead without his protection. Harry had died to protect her life which now had no meaning.

"What will you do now child?" asked the witch appearing out of nowhere.

"You set me up" The Hunter growled.

"Did I child?" the witch asked. "I told you that I wanted the stone werewolf dead and that was true you never asked why I wanted you to kill it" the with smirked.

"Why did you send him? He wouldn't have died if you left him alone" the Hunter stated.

"the lad entertained me just as you do. I know all child but I do not know that lad's future and thus he is interesting to me. It has been a long time since I have been entertained and while I regret his death, I do not regret it" the witch cackled.

"You are mad" the Hunter spat.

"that I am child that I am but I'll ask again what will you do now, now that your revenge is completed and The Wood no longer needs you" the witch asked.

"What do you mean the wood no longer needs me?" the Hunter asked warily.

"My child you do not think one such as you came about by accident do you?" the witch sneered. "No you were created to rid The Wood of the wolves master and you have. The Wood no longer needs you so you must now go."

"And if I don't?"

"The giant was too strong to forcibly remove you my child are not. You know very well that if the Wood wants you gone it will happen now I suggest you leave and don't return" the witch said.

"Just because I'm not needed I'm being kicked out?" The Hunter asked. "I do not believe it what's the real reason?"

The witch smirked "there are many reasons child, none that I shall tell you. However know this the dead are dead, the living are living and you are neither. There is one out there who is dead yet not on death's list. Living yet has died. You are neither this one is both together you shall do many things, many interesting things" the witch grinned "and ol' Baba Yagga will be watching the entire time, manipulating you as I see fit" she cackled.

"And if I do not let you?" The Hunter challenged.

"You do not have a choice" the witch cackled before disappearing.

A few seconds later a Roc picked The Hunter up in it's claws and deposited her outside The Wood. She knew no matter what she tried she would never be allowed entrance to The Wood again.


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go another chapter up :) there's a few things I want to say that will be spoilers for the chapter so the rest is at the end.

* * *

If one were to think that Harry had a long and horrible summer on Privet Drive one would be right. If they thought he had suffered much abuse and probably should have been taken to the nearby hospital once or twice, then they would be correct again. Many times Harry had been beaten, kicked, burnt, yelled at and starved during that one summer. Now Harry from before his little 'time away' would have just accepted it but after being hit on the head with a shovel after being two hours back and seeing many residents turn a blind eye he decided to investigate.

It wasn't hard to find the time to investigate, just tell the Dursleys he made plans to go meet his criminal Godfather for a bit and he easily got away. That was something else Harry was wondering about, he told Sirius how he was abused and the man did nothing. Madam Pomphrey had to have seen all the scars but she too did nothing, said nothing. Something was wrong, this many people should not be ignoring child abuse.

Purposefully not changing to heal the wound, in fact using his powers to open it a bit more Harry set off to the hospital.

It was a long trek, took him an hour and by then the wound had stopped bleeding but Harry eventually got there. Walking up to the front counter in his most dishevelled clothes looking as pathetic as he possibly could he inwardly smirked when the nurse gasped in shock at him. He couldn't blame her, he had made himself almost anorexic, thing scraggly hair, large cut on his head, blood caked face and a bruised eye for good measure.

"You poor boy" the nurse, a woman roughly in her forties said. "You just sit right down here and I'll get a doctor to come and see you quick" she said guiding Harry to a seat then rushing off.

Harry almost yelled in triumph but kept his face as a doctor came out to inspect him, checking to see if he had a concussion, if the wound was clean (it wasn't) and checked for other injuries.

When the doctor was done and had cleaned and bandaged Harry's wounds he asked a simple question "so what happened to you lad? Gang fight?"

Harry shook his head "no why would you think it was a gang fight?" he asked.

"Well the homeless people around here tend to get into fights with the local gangs" the doctor said simply.

"I'm not homeless" Harry replied actually embarrassed, though he had to admit with clothes too big for him he looked the part.

"Oh I apologize" the doctor said smoothly.

"It was my uncle. He did this but it was my fault I didn't finish the weeding in time" Harry said using his powers to cause tears to fall down his face.

Instantly the nurse from before engulfed him in a hug muttering you poor boy over and over again. Harry hadn't even realised she was still in the room.

The doctor glared at the nurse before kindly asking Harry "and does something like this happen often?"

"No sir" Harry whispered causing the doctor to look a little relieved "it's normally from a frying pan, hot oil or my uncle's belt."

The doctor was a professional and had dealt with many child abuse cases however the way he clenched his fists made it clear that he wished to introduce Vernon Dursley (not that he knew the name of Harry's Uncle) to said fist. "What is your name child?" the doctor asked instead.

"Harry sir. My name is Harry Potter."

The change over the doctor was interesting his eye's contained less rage and his fist was less tense "very well but Mr Potter please try not to come to the hospital over such a minor issue. You are big enough to deal with such a small cut yourself" the doctor stated.

"Wha?" Harry asked confused by the turn of event as the nurse let go off him.

"But thank you for telling me about your situation at home. May I have your Uncle's name and address?"

"Um yeah Vernon Dursley..." Harry began.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE THE DURSLEY'S OF ABUSE. THEY ARE GREAT AND UPSTANDING MEMBERS OF SOCIETY" the nurse yelled in anger before slapping him.

Harry stared at her and the doctor in shock. The instant he said his name then the wounds became the equivalent of a small scratch in their eyes. The instant they heard it was the Dursleys everything he had said was seen as lies and now they were glaring at him for saying the Dursleys were child abusers.

"I...I think I should leave" Harry muttered quickly rushing out of the room and out of the hospital.

…

In the corner of the doctors office an old hag woman watched, unseen, as Harry had his examination done. She watched as he saw the concern in the doctor's and nurse's eyes turn to anger, believing that he had lied. She knew why it had happened and was interested to see if Harry would figure it out.

She knew that as the fake lord, the one known as Voldemort had cursed his name the names of Harry Potter and Dursley were charmed. The charms on the names were interesting ones, compulsion charms. When someone said or even thought the name Harry Potter they would feel lack of concern for his health. A life threatening injury would be seen as the equal to a paper cut. Severe abuse would be the same to them as if he had gotten a spanking. Then there was the compulsion on the name Dursley. If you were a muggle one would believe them to be fine, upstanding citizens. If you were a witch or wizard however then they would just simply see them as surly and rude muggles, not the abusive people they actually were.

It was because of the two enchantments that Harry Potter was never taken into child protection services, Dudley Dursley was never expelled from school for bullying and the Dursleys were never arrested for severe abuse.

Sadly even if the boy did figure out that it was the names themselves that altered peoples opinions and perceptions of the abuse he would not realise who was the cause. The one who had cast these charms had cast one more charm one on his name. The charm was a simple one but it helped it caused all who heard or thought of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to think of him, not as the great chess master he was, but as a leader of the light, one who could be trusted to do the right thing.

The woman smirked as she left the hospital. There were two chess master's currently playing a game surrounding the life of one Harry Potter but they were soon to realise that a true champion had joined the game and she was going to have some fun.

… (Was going to stop here but the chapter was too short so I'll continue :D)...

Harry slowly trudged his way back to the Dursleys when he stopped and thought. Why should he go back? They were abusing him and no one cared, the reaction of the doctor and nurse lead him to believe magic did it for some reason though he didn't know who cast the spell. No one cared about his abuse, very few actually cared about him so why should he go back? If he didn't go back where would he go? There was the Leaky Cauldron but it was too busy for his tastes but an inn in the magical world would work. He had the money, he had the ability to be who he wanted all he needed now was his wand and his gear.

Walking up to number four Privet Drive Harry grinned, this would be good. Harry changed. His form grew bigger, shaggier and clearly unshaven. The Hunger could be felt but the form was no too much different in size to his and thus would not force him to kill for food, yet. "So I had an interesting conversation with my godson" Harry said as he walked through the door looking like Sirius Black. "Tell me why shouldn't I kill you?" he asked the shocked Dursleys.

Three things happened all at once. Dudley pissed himself. Petunia screamed and hid behind Vernon. Vernon passed out in fear.

Harry regarded the Dursleys coldly trying not to laugh. "I will be gathering his things. He will be coming with me and you will pray that I do not see you again because I will kill you" he growled out. Having said that it was easy for Harry to gather his things, he let Hedwig out to fly knowing she would show up when needed and left changing back to 'Harry' as he exited the door.

"Damn that was perfect" Harry grinned as he summoned the Knight Bus.

"Hello welcome to the Knight Bus where to?" the conductor Stan asked.

"Diagon Alley" Harry ordered dropping a few coins in the man's hand.

The ride was just as Harry remembered it, painful. Luckily though he made it to Diagon Alley in one piece in fact the bus was right in the middle of the Alley.

"I forgot you said you could go anywhere" Harry muttered exiting the bus and making his way to Gringotts.

"Hi I'd like to withdraw from my vault please" Harry asked the teller.

"Name?" the goblin asked not even looking at him.

"Harry Potter."

"And does Mr Potter have his key?" the goblin asked suddenly staring intently at Harry.

"Er yeah here it is" Harry said pulling out his vault key.

The goblin took the key from Harry's hands and instantly it turned to a pile of dust. "What did you do that for?" Harry asked angrily.

"There have been some... changes to your vault" the goblin said casually "and as such you need new security and a new key. We have already provided that for you. You need to go see Khaz. Follow that corridor fourth door on the left" the goblin said dismissing him.

Doing as he was told Harry eventually came to a door with no name, sign, number or any indication that it was different to any others and knocked.

"Ah yes Mr Potter please come in" a goblin in scholarly robs said giving him a gentle smile.

If you have ever seen a goblin you will know that they don't smile. If you have seen a goblin in battle you will know that battle is the only exception to said rule so Harry was understandably scared as he walked into an office which was filled with books. Books in bookcases lining the walls. Books in piles on the desk, floor and chairs. There were even some stuck on the ceiling, harry was not sure how that happened.

"Er I was told you had my new key" Harry said nervously.

"Ah yes quite an interesting thing that had happened with your vault Mr Potter" the goblin, Khaz smiled. "You see it moved. Something that has only happened a few times in history. I don't know why it moved and to be honest that part doesn't interest me as much as where it moved to."

"Where did it move?" Harry asked wondering if this was a goblin equivalent of Hermione.

The goblin's smile grew even bigger. "Mr Potter your vault moved to a vault that by all rights shouldn't exist. You see our vaults are labelled by numbers the very first vault was number one and we are currently building number two thousand seven hundred and ninety two at the moment. Your vault is now Vault Zero."

"Wait what?" Harry asked.

"Yes you see Vault's one and two are at the end of a corridor One on the left side, Two on the right. Yours however is on the empty wall where there previously was none. Now this in it's self is strange enough but I got a message from the German branch that one of their vaults has moved. Their documents state it was never there to begin with and that it was always here in England. I'm sure you can understand our surprise to find out that the missing vault and your moved vault are now one and the same."

"Um can you just give the people whose vault went missing their stuff back?" Harry asked.

The goblin shook his head "no I can't as the last owner of the vault died in 1863. I believe his name was a mr Jacob Grimm."

"Wait what?" Harry asked.

Khaz smirked "now here is the really interesting part. His will states that if a Mr Harry James Potter is ever found then he would gain access of said vault and everything that it contains. Now ignoring the fact that we can't say wether or not you are the Harry Potter in question would you have any idea at all why the vault transfer happened today?" the goblin asked with a knowing smile.

"Magic?" Harry asked feebly.

Khaz rolled his eyes "Mr Potter the reason why I was given control of the vault is because as you can see I am different from most goblins, where my kind are warriors I am a scholar one who learns for the sake of learning and I believe I have found the reason why. Tell me Mr Potter why did you think Time Travel was a good idea?"

Harry stared at Khaz "how did you figure it out?" he asked.

Khaz smirked "simple when time changes memories do not objects however do. It is a far fetched conclusion but it seemed to be the correct one. So once again Mr potter why did you decide to Time Travel."

Harry looked around nervously hoping for a distraction so he could escape but nothing came up. "Well it kind of just happened. I didn't mean to. This Lady, called herself Lady Magic did it."

Khaz sighed "Mr Potter if it were not for the fact that you are a terrible liar I would not believe you but I do. I guess I should tell you about your new vault then. First of all when I say that your vault moved it didn't actually only the contents did, however the Grimm Vault did move. It is exactly the same as the one missing from Germany. Now as to what you gained from the Grimm vault. The Grimms were not particularly wealthy individuals however their vault contains all of their knowledge, books, documents, diaries and much more. There are said to be bones of a Nundu, dragons, giants and a ghost in there. I believe that those are mere myth's however the German branch has informed me that the vault does contain many skeletons and preserved bodies of dark and light creatures. It is rich in knowledge if nothing else."

Harry stared in shock "unfortunately for you the Germans are not allowing you access until you pay for the missing vault. I have already sent the money, taken from your vault of course, to them but it was a hefty sum and should take a day or two to arrive. I can give you whatever gold you need in the mean time, also taken from your vault, but you Harry James potter are not allowed to step inside until the whole mess is sorted."

"How long do you think that'll be?" Harry asked.

"Two days at the latest. Would you like to withdraw some gold?"

"Umm yeah twenty Galleons should do it" Harry muttered. "you wouldn't happen to know a good, quite inn would you?"

Khaz handed Harry a bag of gold "no I don't now if that is all. While you aren't aloud in the vault I am so goodbye" with that Harry was thrown out of the office.

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder" Harry muttered as he got up, changed his appearance to that of a nondescript person and left the bank in search of a place to stay.

The only inn on Diagon Alley was the Leaky Cauldron so harry decided to search Knockturn Alley.

Knockturn Alley was as dark and dingy as Harry remembered. Old hags walked the streets, vampires huddled together outside an establishment known as The Blood Donor but it wasn't as bad as it appeared. Several people were talking about werewolf rights. Newspapers were being sold. There was even an ice-cream store. It appeared that this place while it housed the dark wizards and dark creatures, was not as bad as people said. There were several pubs, dark arts shops, a board full of wanted posters for bounty hunters and someone obviously selling stolen goods but no violence, no theft. It made sense really if everyone here was as paranoid as they looked then at the first sign of trouble spells would be flying, people would die and the Aurors called in.

Harry's search for an inn stopped at a place called The Coffin House. It looked like a funeral house and even had grave stones and coffins outside the front door but the sign saying rooms available was a dead give away.

Walking inside Harry found it looked like one would expect a normal inn to look like anda cute, red headed vampire was standing behind the counter. "Room for one or are you just after food?" she asked politely. Harry's stomach gave a large growl. "You sound as if you know true hunger" she commented.

"Yeah" harry muttered "can I get food and a room. I don't care what the food is, it can be raw for all I care I just need to eat or I'm afraid I'll eat someone."

The woman smirked "right away. Oh and next time offer to by a lady dinner before you think about eating her."

Blushing bright red Harry only stuttered as she walked into the back room. A minute later she returned with a raw steak on a plate. As soon as he saw the steak Harry eagerly snatched it off the plate and tore into it. Not bothering to savour the taste just fill his hunger.

"Thank you" Harry said after he finished. "I don't know how you vampires can survive with hunger like that."

"Believe me your hunger is nothing compared to ours" the woman smirked.

"I ate a werewolf" Harry stated. "I literally ate a werewolf, fur. meat and bones."

"That...is a new one" the woman said uncertainly. "Do I have to worry about you eating my patrons while you are here or will you be ok?"

'My powers require sustenance as long as I don't abuse them you'll be fine" harry replied.

The woman gave a fake pout "and here I hoped you'd...eat...me" she said suggestively.

Even while using his powers he blushed bright red at that "I-I-I-I-I" Harry stuttered before her giggling stopped him.

"I'm sorry" she laughed "but you are too innocent. It is not often we get one like you in Knockturn."

"Evil woman" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Oh yeah one more thing before I provide you a room" the woman said. "I need to know what kind of creature you are. It's a safety thing."

"Would you believe me if I said I'm human?" Harry asked hopefully.

"You said you ate a werewolf at the very least you yourself would be infected if that were the case. Also you smell like fire, poison and something else. What are you?"

"I'm a changeling" Harry muttered.

The woman's eyes widened at that before she adopted her kind smile once more "it has been a while since we had one of your kind here. Please feel free to adopt your natural form while in here. I also must warn you that there is a shop near the end of Knockturn that deals in slaves try and stay away from there least you get caught."

"Thank you" Harry said taking his base form. "I'm Harry by the way."

"Nice to meet you Harry people call me Vi" Vi said without batting an eye at his change "that will be two galleons for he steak and one galleon a night."

Harry counted out nine galleons and handed them to her "I'll just pay for a week for now though I may stay longer."

Vi nodded taking the coins and handing Harry a room key. "your room is number twelve, just go up those stairs." Harry thanked her and started to the stairs "oh and Harry" Vi called. "If you want to eat just come to me" she said suggestively with a wink.

Harry quickly ran to his room trying to escape the embarrassment.

…

That night while the denizens of Knockturn Alley were going about their business no one noticed the sharp yell then thud as rapist and vampire, Sanguini was killed. No one noticed as a figure left wiping it's sword clean of blood. No one noticed anything until the next morning and when they did the rumours happened. Every single rumour said the same thing. The Executioner was in England.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review.  
now I know there are many many many manipulative Dumbledore stories however they do it as Dumbledore having the subtlety of an ox in a china shop so I want to try it a little different than that and not have Harry realize he's being played, well not for a while anyway.

Also everything Harry's done now will have repurcussions.

And lastly yes Little red, The Hunter, or whatever you wish to call her will show up again, yes they will be close friends, no they wont have those feelings for each other or if they do nothing will happen. i may do romance but I don't want it to be with the othger main character maybe a side one.


	8. Chapter 8

Here we go another Chapter up but sadly I got some news. My boss the bloody asshole he is halved my work hours maning i no longer earn enough to survive so i am going to have to look for a new job and that may put my writing back a bit. i'll update when i can and it may not slow down at all but I figured id give you a warning.

* * *

Harry got up the next morning in a pleasant mood. While he had not actually slept that night he had meditated like Wilhelm had shown him and planned what he would do for the upcoming year. There were several things he planned to do. The first was get many, many, many books about biology, both magical and non-magical. Several medical texts about light and dark creatures would also be useful. Harry needed to also get out of Divination and replace the class with one that he was actually able to learn. He needed to find himself a permanent place to live as he refused to go back to the Dursleys no matter what. He needed to decide what he wanted to do with his life, decide if he would tell anyone that he Harry James Potter was a changeling. But the most important and unlikely thing Harry needed to do was find away to stay out of Lady Magic's, Death's and Fate's interests. Harry knew it was impossible but he would try it anyway.

"I better start of shopping for books" Harry thought aloud "might want to do it as an adult."

Walking downstairs Harry was surprised to see Vi standing behind the counter "did you move from there at all since last night?"

Vi shook her head "no us vampires don't require sleep and someone has to mind the counter."

"Couldn't you have shut down for the night?" Harry asked confused.

Vi smirked "you do realise this is Knockturn right? Night time is when business gets done."

"Fair enough" Harry replied "mind if I get some food? I'm going to be making a large change and wouldn't want to lose control."

Vi nodded and made her way to the back returning shortly with a raw lamb leg.

"Thanks" Harry grinned taking it off her and almost devouring it whole, bone and all.

"It took me years to get to the point where I had no gag reflex" Vi smirked "and yet you can shove something that big down your throat with no problem."

Harry was sure that Vi was trying to kill him with embarrassment as his face burned bright red "must you?" he asked.

Vi's smirk turned playful "but you are sooo cute when you blush" she teased causing Harry to blush brighter.

"Evil woman" Harry muttered changing so that he looked like an average adult male.

"Aww I preferred you better in your normal form" Vi pouted.

"You do realise I'm under-age right?" Harry asked.

"It only matters if I actually bed you. I can still tease you all I want" Vi smirked.

"Evil evil woman" Harry muttered glaring at her.  
Vi smirked "so I'm going to close down the front desk for a couple off hours want to...have some fun?" she asked seductively.

Harry turned bright red in embarrassment before he got an evil idea. An idea so horrendously evil that not even Voldemort would think it was ok. Harry changed into Wormtail "I would love to" he said with a leer.

Vi turned slightly green and took a step back "that's cheating" she pouted.

"Will you stop with the jokes?" Harry asked.

"Fine" Vi mumbled "but for the love of god change into someone else that form is disgusting."

Harry smirked as he changed back to his previous form "that's better" he smirked "so what are you going to do it's light out."

"Probably just curl up with a book and a glass of blood" Vi replied "you?"

"just going to go do a little shopping. I'll see you later Vi" Harry said.

"See you" Vi replied as Harry left the inn in search of a book store.

One wouldn't think it but Knockturn Alley had many book stores ranging from ones devoted to the dark arts, necromancy, politics, law and thankfully for Harry magical creatures.

The inside of that particular store was filled with dust obviously not having been cleaned in a long time. There was surprisingly a lot of space in the old store even despite the many book cases.

Harry searched through the store looking for a book on the creature's physiology not their abilities or how to raise them. There were many books, one was about raising pet werewolves, one about imps and how to summon them, several on the best uses of unicorn blood but no matter where he looked there were none that Harry was looking for.

"Can I help you?" a deep voice growled out.

Turning Harry looked and saw a hairy beast of a creature standing there. It was humanoid in shape and wearing a large cloak. "I can't seem to find a book I'm looking for" harry replied edging slightly away from the creature.

The creature rolled it's eyes "obviously" it spat "what book are you after exactly?"

"I'm trying to find something about creature physiology" Harry answered "but all I find is how to milk Basilisk venom."

"Got to give the customers what they want" the creature explained. "As to what you want I may have the thing but why do you want it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Harry asked warily.

"You shouldn't" the creature smirked "but you can't blame a beast for being curious now can you?" After saying that the creature raised an arm up and took a book off of the top shelf. "This is the only one I have that meets your needs. It is a study done about hippogriffs, griffins, pegasi and thestrals. The author was fascinated with winged mammals."

"How much?" Harry asked.

"Five galleons" the creature stated.

Harry handed over the gold and took the book "by the way boy" the creature called "I will keep a look out for more books for you but a piece of warning there is a reason such knowledge is hard too find. Be careful."

Harry nodded in understanding as he left the shop it was only as he was halfway down the street that he realised that he was still looking like an adult, the creature shouldn't have known he was a boy.

…

Half an hour after Harry left the book store a figure in a red cloak walked in.

"What are you doing here Red?" the creature growled in anger.

"I have work in the country and thought i's stop by" red replied. "is that a problem Beast?"

Beast swung his arm knocking over a large book case "of course it is a problem you bitch. It is because of you that I am stuck like this."

"It was nothing personal only business" Red said calmly, unfazed by Beast's reaction.

"Everything is business with you" Beast growled "I'm starting to think you don't have a heart."

Red raised a ghostly hand staring at it "only the living have hearts" she muttered. "but that is not why I am here I need some information."

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Beast asked.

Red ignored the question "i need to know everything you know about this Lord Voldemort."

"Egotistical, pure blood supremacist, powerful, charismatic and dead" Beast said curtly.

"Apparently not dead" Red said "he has hired me to enter someone into a competition. I don't know why and I don't care but I am supposed to make sure the person wins as well."

"Is that all?" Beast asked annoyed "because if so please leave and never return."

"the person he wants entered inherited the Grimm Vault yesterday" Red interrupted.

Beast stared before ambling into the back a few seconds later he returned a large bottle of fire-whiskey in hand. "Talk" Beast ordered taking a large swig from the bottle.

"Yesterday the Grimm vault was moved to London and the new owner is one Harry James Potter. The interesting thing is all of the paperwork suggest it happened years ago on the boy's birth" Red stated.

"Any idea why this boy was chosen?" Beast asked already having finished half the bottle.

"No" Red replied shaking her head.

"Well let's hope the boy does not take after those two" Beast muttered "I would rather not have to kill a child."

"They had their reasons for what they did" Red muttered.

"I'm sure they did but I do not take kindly to being experimented on by lunatics" Beast growled.

"Before I go what can you tell me about this Potter?" Red asked changing the subject.

"Survived the killing curse, was regaled as a hero, disappeared as a child and reappeared when he started Hogwarts. The boy has some immunity to death if the rumours I've heard are true."

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"The kid was hit with a killing curse and bitten by a basilisk. I do not know if these are true or just rumours but if they are then it will take a lot to kill him."

"Thank you for the information" Red said getting up to leave.

"Red you do realise that if you help Voldemort the boy will probably die right?" Beast called. "Can you live with yourself if another boy dies because of you?"

"I was never alive to begin with" Red replied walking out the door.

"Damn Belle I wish you were still alive I really need your help" Beast muttered finishing his drink.

…

Harry made his way back to the inn and was surprised to see Hedwig, a tiny fluffy owl and a brightly coloured bird sitting in his room all increasingly agitated. Noticing that they all had letters Harry collected these before Hedwig pecked him sharply and the three flew off.

"Oh god I'm in trouble aren't I?" Harry moaned knowing instinctively he was.

He had three letters one from Sirius, one from Ron and the other from Hermione. "Better get Hermione out of the way first" Harry muttered.

_Harry what do you think you are doing running off with Sirius like that and not even telling us? You know better than that. Professor Dumbledore also told you that you had to stay with the Dursleys how can you just disobey him?  
__You better come to your senses soon and write back to us telling us where you are. You have probably already cost Gryffindor a lot of house points and term hasn't even started yet.  
__Write back soon.  
__Hermione.  
__P.S. Have you done your homework yet?_

Harry blinked owlishly at the letter. It was obviously written from Hermione scold him for not telling her something, scold him for ignoring Dumbledore, worrying about house points and then asking if he had finished his homework. He loved Hermione he really did but she was too worried about academics and what the professor's thought of her.

Harry then opened Ron's letter.

_Harry mate glad to hear you escaped from those Muggles. How come you didn't tell us that you were going to live with Sirius? Me and Dad arrived at the Dursleys this morning to pick you up like we agreed and were shocked to realise you weren't there. Where are you and Sirius staying at the moment? We can come and pick you up if you want.  
__Ron.  
__P.S. Sorry Hermione came over today as well and freaked when you didn't show up with us. You better be careful she's mental._

Harry grinned in amusement Ron may not be the brightest friend and he got jealous and followed the crowd a bit much but usually he was aright.

Time for Sirius's letter.

_Hey Prongslet.  
__How are you? Me I am great though you can imagine my surprise when Molly Weasley sent me a howler asking why I had taken you from your Aunt and Uncle's without the headmaster's permission. Now normally I have no problem being yelled at and no problem disobeying Dumbledore to have a little fun but I did not actually do anything.  
__I have not replied back yet but can you please tell me why I apparently kidnapped you? I would be worried but Dumbledore informed me end of term that those who mean you harm can not enter Privet Drive so I ask you again what did you do? And why didn't you let me in on the prank?_

_Snuffles._

_P.S. I heard that one of the muggles soiled themselves good job._

Harry looked at the letter in confusion several questions running through his mind. Shouldn't Sirius be a bit worried that Harry did something stupid? What was this about those who mean Harry harm not being able to enter Privet Drive, the Dursleys meant him harm. Why was Sirius more concerned about the fact that he hadn't been let in on a prank than the fact that his godson was missing?

Sighing dejectedly to himself Harry pulled out a quill and parchment and decided to write to his friends and godfather.

_Ron and Hermione.  
__Hey guys I am perfectly fine and in answer to your questions I left the muggles when the abuse got to be too much. I was hit over the head with a shovel, repeatedly. I know they don't like me and I am ok with that but I will not stay around when they do that. I am sorry for disobeying Professor Dumbledore but I believe he will understand my decision._

_Sorry Ron in the haste to get out I completely forgot I was supposed to come over today. I got myself a room at Diagon Alley if you want come I can floo over to the burrow in a few days, there is a problem with my Gringott's account that needs to be fixed._

_Harry._

_P.S. I didn't leave with **SNUFFLES** I just convinced the Dursleys I did._

_..._

_Snuffles.  
__Sorry I had to escape the Dursleys and since they are scared of you I decided to use you as an excuse. Next time I plan a prank I will let you know._

_Harry.  
__P.S. you might want to recheck with Professor Dumbledore as those who have meant me harm have entered Privet Drive several times._

Harry looked over his two letters before rolling them up he would have to wait for Hedwig to return before he sent them off. In the meantime he had a book to read.

* * *

Hey guys also Sorry that Red's/the unter's/whatever's name keeps changing but until she actually gives it out it will be whatever the people in that area are calling her at the time. So if she was in japan and they called her princess kenny then that's what i'll call her sadly there is nly one princess Kenny we need more princess Kenny is too Kawai


End file.
